


work those muscles

by sugarwara



Series: see you next water time… [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, See You Next Water Time AU, everyone supports nitori, mamasuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:39:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5545502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai just needs to learn the technique.</p>
            </blockquote>





	work those muscles

**Author's Note:**

> hello! hope you all had a lovely christmas and boxing day. this wont be as popular as the others because of the tags probably, so sorry about that! i love the samezuka gang so much tbh so i hope you enjoy <3

"Ai."

Nitori grunted, eyes not leaving the lifting weight dangerously closing in on his face, "Y-Yes, Sousuke-senpai?"

Two strong hands suddenly lifted the weight almost all the way off Nitori's palms. Nitori looked up and saw Sousuke looking blankly back down at him. "Are you okay?"

"A-Ah, I-I'm fine!" Nitori assured, even as Sousuke lifted the weight onto the support. Sousuke stood up straight as Nitori sat up as well. 

Sousuke told him, "Are you training for the next tournament?"

"N-No, but I just felt like trying to exercise here today." Nitori replied.

Sousuke nodded. "That explains it."

"What?"

"Your form is all over the place. No way you're really going to get stronger from that."

At Nitori's indignant face, Sousuke added, "Sorry."

Nitori balled his fist and asked softly, "C-Could you help me, Sousuke-senpai?"

Sousuke raised an eyebrow. Nitori breathed deeply and looked up, a gleam of determination in his eye. "You're in perfect shape, so I assume that you can teach me the proper way to do this."

Blinking, Sousuke eventually sighed, "Fine. Lie back down."

Nitori's face lit up as he exclaimed, "Okay!"

–

Rin and Momo walked into the gym together, Momo casually talking about asking Gou on a date as Rin slowly felt both anger because _that's my fucking sister you ass_ and guilt because, at that moment, Gou was on a date with Seijuurou.

"Tough luck," Rin mumbled.

"Hm? Did you say something, Rin-senpai?" Momo asked.

"E-eh? Oh, no, nothing." 

The two approached the weight lifting area and were beholded with a sight: Sousuke and Nitori training together, or rather Nitori lifting weights as Sousuke coached him, just like when Nitori was trying to improve on his swimming. Rin and Momo grinned brightly.

"Sousuke-senpai!" Momo said, making both Nitori and Sousuke look up and see their teammates.

"Ah! Momo-kun, Rin-senpai!"

"Sousuke, it's great that you're helping Ai out." Rin said, a small smirk on his lips. 

"I asked Sousuke-senpai to help me!" Nitori squeaked as he tried to lift the weight.

"Sorry Rin, Momo but Nitori is in the middle of training and he needs to focus." Sousuke deadpanned.

Rin and Momo giggled as Rin called out, "Whatever you say, Mamasuke!"

**Author's Note:**

> from Season 2 Episode 11.


End file.
